


Serendipity

by anandcolour



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, I mean it, dancing in the kitchen is my kink, la vie en rose ruins me just as much as these two so, like it will rot your teeth fluff, please floss after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anandcolour/pseuds/anandcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not an impulse as much as it's not at all thought out. It's matter of factly. It's an inevitability. </p><p>or</p><p>The one where Clarke just really wanted some tea but also really really needs Lexa forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's been a while since I actually published something that makes my heart ache with pride so here you go, love above love because Clexa murdered me in the sweetest way.

Lexa wakes up to empty sheets, confused for a moment as to why. She pats the mattress, blindly looking for her cellphone and squints when the screen lits up, 1:15am blinking back at her. She locks it again and rubs the sleep from her eyes, almost giving up on rolling out of bed, way too tempted to curl back and wait for girlfriend to get back.

  
Her steps are so quiet even she doubts she's strutting to the kitchen, doubts she's not dreaming it all out. But the shivers running up and down herself are very much happening as she leans in the doorframe, taking in the picture before her.

Clarke would never cease to amaze Lexa. Golden waves messily pulled up in a ponytail, strands falling carelessly, a huge sweatshirt more wearing her than the other way around, reaching her mid-thighs and leaving Lexa to wonder if she even bothered to put on underwear when she decided for a midnight snack. 

Clarke nursed a mug between both her hands, letting it's warmth spread through her fingers and chest as she sipped the final remains of her tea. She set the mug in the sink, still oblivious to the brunnette's presence, running the water to fill it whilst a tired yawn erupted from her lips and a distracting itch in her calf makes her bring her foot to soothe it. Right in that moment strong arms encircled her middle, a soft kiss, really a barely-there-brush-of-lips, behind her ear. 

"It was cold." Lexa says quietly, laying her head between Clarke's shoulder blades. She feels more than hears her girlfriend chuckle and suddenly both her hands are taken, her fingers entwined with Clarke's.

"What was cold, babe?" Her side of the bed, her pillow, their duvet. Lexa. She knows the answers, but Lexa's raspy right-out-of-bed voice might as well be her favorite symphony and her insides clench the same way they did the first time she heard it.

"My everything," She sinks further into Clarke, squeezing her between her arms "I missed you."

Clarke snorts. "It's been twenty minutes at most." She says, but both amusement and affection are mingling together in her voice because she knows. She would've woken up, too, if Lexa craved tea in the middle of the night.

"A lifetime, really" Lexa yawns, her cheek firmly pressed on Clarke's back as she brushes her thumb through Lexa's knuckles and for a moment both women just stay like that, reveling in the feeling of one another, hearts beating in unisson. 

Lexa swears this is what forever feels like and Clarke, as if reading her thoughts, turns in her embrace, hands running through Lexa's bare arms trying to warm her up as she nudges her nose with her own, requesting attention and only then breaking their silence.

"Dance with me." she says, burning her smile into Lexa's lips and it's like the first kiss they shared all over again, like they're back in a cramped room in a small twin bed and the excitement and pressure of college and bickerings with a new roomate shifted the stars into aligning themselves as lips searched for lips.

It's always like a first kiss.

She doesn't wait for an answer, now, green eyes smiling at her almost reverently are all the confirmation she needs. Lexa buries her face into the warmth of Clarke's neck and Clarke threads her fingers through the mess of silky curls smashed into her. She hums, gently coaxing their flushed hips to sway to the tune of her own voice.

Lexa nips at her skin, soothing it over with a planted kiss and Clarke can read her like it's her favorite book. A request. A plea. And Clarke knows, grinning like a tween in love, still amazed that whatever god or whatever entity ruled the universe had forged Lexa's soul and allowed her to love her this deeply, this intensely each and every day.

" _Hold me close and hold me fast_ " Voice rasping just above a whisper, she feels Lexa's smile grow against her neck, her hands sliding down her back to rest on her hips and it's so simple, so theirs. " _The magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose_ " 

Clarke untangles herself from her girlfriend so she can rest their foreheads together, enlacing their fingers instead, when she can't stand not to look at her anymore.

" _When you kiss me Raven sighs_ " She drags the words almost like a prayer and Lexa actually snorts at the adaptation. " _And though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose_ " 

Lexa's grip on her hips tighten before she finds a free hand and pulls Clarke to a dramatic twirl, catching her and pulling their chests together again, rocking to their own rhythm.

" _When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart_ " Blue eyes melts as Lexa's tongue pokes out from her goofy smile and her heart doubles in size when Lexa's eyes flutter shut, drinking in every word Clarke sings. " _A world where roses bloom_ "

" _And when you speak angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs_ " 

Clarke cups her cheeks, then, and rubs their noses together once again. A silent demand. And she obliges, emeralds meeting sapphires, and Lexa feels her breath catch in her chest, as if they haven't done this a thousand times before.

" _Give your heart and soul to me_ " A kiss, a soft press of lips that no one seems to know who leaned into who first. And neither cares. " _And life will always be la vie en rose_ " 

Clarke hums the final notes sliding small kisses into Lexa's jawline and finishes with a playful bite to her lobe, laughter bubbling in her chest and love written on her fingertips, grazing the base of her girlfriend's neck. She's not sure if Lexa's still awake in her arms, judging by her steady breaths and sleepy, sleepy touches. But then and there, when Lexa breathes a sleepy, sleepy 'I love you', her brain all but short circuits. 

This is it. The moment she's been waiting for as long as she's felt human. The one moment she was not even sure she would have, like she'd be undeserving of such a divinity. The single second that separates reality from dream and she can't bear it any longer.

"Marry me." Comes as nothing short of a whisper, and it's not in the spur of the moment. It's not an impulse as much as it's not at all thought out. It's matter of factly. It's an inevitability. 

It's every single breath she ever took and every single decision she ever made, her whole damn life sketched to reach this one point.

And if she wasn't paying close attention she would've missed it. If she allowed herself to even worry over Lexa's seconds of silence, she would have missed it. The single tear tumbling from Lexa's cheek, glossy eyes boring onto her own as if she was something holy, something sacred. Like she actually do deserve and belongs and the angel between her arms is as much Clarke's as Clarke is her's.

The purest, smallest, breathless sigh.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact La Vie en Rose makes inhuman sounds come out of me so I wrote this listening to it and it all ruined me forever, join me in the [trash](http://ambassadorhearteyes.tumblr.com/) so we can cry together


End file.
